Let it be Real
by A.Baroness
Summary: AU for 07x18 "Hot Pursuit": Kenny doesn't interrupt Frasier and Roz in the hotel room... Short one-shot.


**A/N**: Not as brilliant as Smackalicious' Frasier x Roz stories, but I rewatched "Hot Pursuit" (I LOVE THAT EPISODE) and I just had to write this. Comments are very welcome :)

* * *

"This is so crazy…" Roz whispered right before Frasier's lips descended on hers. He took the breath from her lungs and every thought from her mind. Which is why it took her a second to realize when, suddenly, his lips were no longer on hers. She opened her eyes reluctantly. Roz didn't want to see the regret in his eyes. Or even worse, repulsion.

"I can't do this," Frasier said softly, but to Roz' surprise he didn't move away from her. His hands came up to her face, gently brushing her cheeks. Roz held her breath as one finger traced her mouth, went further and passed her nose, her eyes and – what was Frasier doing, touching her head?

"I can't do this – like this," he said and with both hands he gently took off her wig. He threw it on the ground and sat back a bit. He looked at her and smiled.

"Better." Frasier said before he captured her lips again. Roz couldn't believe what was happening. She felt his hands roam over her body, but something felt wrong. Very wrong. She kissed him back passionately and the burn from his stubble reminded her. _It's like you're Frasier, but you're not Frasier… _This time she ended the kiss.

"What's wrong?" He asked with his hand still on her thigh.

"I can't do it like this either," she said and got up. Frasier just stared at her. Roz thought he saw panic flash over his face. As much as she loved freaking him out, this wasn't her plan just now.

"Come on," she said and extended her hand. Simply trusting her, he took it.

Roz led him into the bathroom and that's when it dawned on him.

"I thought you liked the beard."

"I do," Roz said searching for his razor, "it's just not really you. If we're doing this – I mean, you know." She turned to him, unsure what to expect. The man who could usually talk easily (and endlessly) was speechless; his mouth slightly opened as if trying to say something, he just stood there. Roz felt the need to kiss him again, but she wanted to do this right.

"Sit down." She ordered and was surprised when he did without a word. Gently Roz put the shaving cream on his face.

"Have you done this before?" Frasier asked amused.

"Don't talk or I might end up hurting you. And it's none of you business." Roz had never shaved a man's face and as she carefully used the razor on his face, she realized how weirdly intimate it was. And how much he trusted her. Not once did he flinch. His eyes eventually found hers and it distracted her enough to pause a moment and look back at him.

"I'm almost done." She mumbled when his stare got too intense. Her hand was not as steady as she would have liked it to be. But she managed not to cut him.

"All done." Roz said and looked at him. This was the Frasier she knew. And then it hit finally hit her: he looked like Frasier. He was Frasier. Here was the only man she ever had been friends with. They were each other's longest relationship and yet they seemed ready to throw it out of the window.

"We had some time to think now." Frasier said as if reading her mind. Roz nodded. There was a dot of shaving cream close to his ear that she must have missed. Instinctively, she reached out and wiped it away. And her hand lingered. Frasier put his large hand over hers and his touch released an army of butterflies in her stomach.

"We don't – I mean we can just pretend none of this ever happened, you know?" He said, but his eyes shimmered sadly. "It was just some harmless role playing."

"If that's what we decide." Roz finished his thought and he nodded. Taking the last step was so easy and yet so difficult. All in or nothing at all. Roz leaned down and gently kissed his lips. He tasted faintly of the shaving cream – damn him for talking earlier! – and so much like the answer to all the world's questions. Roz knew she wanted this. Not because she felt rejected, but because she wanted to feel as close to Frasier as she possibly could.

Without breaking the kiss, Frasier got up. He took her into his arms and deepened the kiss. They no longer needed words; the decision was made.

_Knock, knock_

"Did you just step on something?" Frasier asked between kisses, not able to place the noise he'd just heard.

"No." Roz answered breathlessly, claiming his mouth again.

_Knock, knock_

"Hey doc! Open up!" Roz and Frasier broke the kiss and stared at each other. Kenny.

"Will he go away if we pretend we're not here?" Roz whispered.

"I know you're in there!"

"I don't think so." Frasier said angrily. He looked at her and his face softened.

"I guess someone else made the decision for us." Roz only nodded, because she didn't trust her voice.

"Hey doc! It's getting weird out here." Kenny complained from outside the door knocking frantically.

"This is not over," Frasier told her earnestly, "and this doesn't change anything between us." Again, Roz just nodded. For the last time he put his lips on hers gently kissing her. It felt like a promise. And when he smiled at her, she knew it had to be one. He let go of her hand and she immediately felt the loss. Frasier opened the door and with Kenny the real world seemed to enter this hotel room. She listened to their chattering without really hearing a word they were saying. She put away the shaving cream and the razor as if these things were evidence. Before she went out to join them, she looked in the mirror. There was no evidence of their kisses, except for the tingling on her lips. The promise he'd left there.

**THE END**


End file.
